1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a belt tramsmission for a very small size shovel car, and more particularly to a belt transmission for a very small size shovel car which includes an engine having a comparatively low output power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a very small size shovel car which can carry out an excavating operation at a narrow place is not yet on the market. While a body of a very small size shovel car of the type mentioned must be small in size so as to facilitate excavating operation of the shovel car at a narrow place, it is also required that an engine which is used together with the body of a small size should be small in size.
When it is intended to produce such a very small size shovel car as described above, it must be taken into consideration that, since an engine of a small size is used, the output power of the engine is comparatively low, and there is the possibility that the starting performance of the engine may be excessively low when the outside air temperature is low. In particular, the output power of the engine is transmitted to an input shaft of a transmission case while a hydraulic pump must also be driven by the output power of the engine, and the load to the engine may be so high that the engine may not be started readily.